Why can't my Life be Happily Ever After
by Tori-is-my-alter-ego17
Summary: Read Why is my Life this Hell first. Bella has fled the Cullens, but where has she gone? Will the Volturi be brought down? Will Bella and Edward get their happily ever after? Find out in this somewhat epic sequel! Rated t
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel! Aren't you excited?! I'm happy about this storyline. Anyway, on with the story

Chapter 1: Where to go?

Bella POV

Being immortal is already amazing. I love the speed, and the gracefulness. I hated it though, because I knew I would have to live knowing I was cast out by the family I loved. I was somewhere in Maine, in a tiny town that probably wasn't on a map. I sighed. Where could I go? I couldn't go to Alaska. The Denalis lived there. If I went to the Volturi, I was selling my immortal soul. I thought and thought; when I remembered a conversation I had with Edward one time.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Edward, this may sound stupid, but I was wondering…….are there vampires in Romania?" I asked. We were lying in the meadow on a clear day just talking about nothing of consequence. _

"_Of course silly Bella. They are the rebels to the Volturi. They were once the royal family. Vladimir and Stefan. They were like gods to the lower class. Their goal in life is to take down the Volturi and free vampires." He said, his topaz eyes sparkling with amusement. I laughed at the absurdity of Romanian vampires having hearts. _

**END FLASHBACK **

That was the answer. The Romanians. No one would look for me there, and they were as powerful as the Volturi. Maybe we could fight and take them down. I sincerely hoped so. I prayed though that if we got in war, the Cullens, Mary, and Drew wouldn't get involved. They may not love me, but I can still love them.

Rose POV

We all ran back to the house in Forks quickly. Fortunately for us, school was almost out, so a vacation wouldn't be surprising. We packed light, all except for Alice. I myself was dressed like we were hiking. Edward and Mary took charge of operation Save Bella. We had a map laid out, with various marks.

"Alright, Emmett and Rosalie, you can look in Africa. Find any help you can get, mortal or immortal." Mary said. Edward nodded curtly. I realized the toll this was taking on him. He knew the one he loved was alive, but was also positive we thought she was vermin. I was even more pissed off at the fact he used my old hatred as a scapegoat to get Bella to leave. I took Emmett's hand in mine, as we ran off, hoping for a miracle to find our sister.

Edward POV

I held her ring tight in my hand. My Bella's ring, the one that was a symbol of belief in love. It was as beautifully crafted as she was. The rose though seemed dull and lifeless. I always remembered it being shiny when she wore it. She loved me at that time. I hope she still did. I knew I would love her. Even if she hated me, even if I had to suffer alone, I would love her. Her ring now symbolized hope and a silent promise. I'll find her. I know it. We can never be apart.

Bella POV

From Maine, I decided to swim. I had no passport so I could fly, and I had no money either. Just myself and the clothes on my back. When I got to a dock, I held my breath, and dived. The ocean water was cool and soothing to my hectic brain. The swim was longer than what it would take to run, but it was effortless. It was a second nature. I saw a few ships as I swam, but I would hide underwater to avoid being spotted. Swimming 500 miles away from land is a bit suspicious. When I finally hit land, I took in the scenery. It was like a Kodak moment. The hills were a perfect green, flowers everywhere ranging from shades of blue to shades of yellow. The sky was cloudless, and the sun was shining. Cautious, I looked at my skin. I did not sparkle like Edward, but I had a faint glow to my skin, giving me the essence of a spirit. I felt beautiful, and the scenery was a perfect picture of serenity. Places like these were ones that could make you forget vampires and werewolves existed, and that you were cast out from everywhere. A small child came running into my view, blond curls and adorable dimples. She was wearing a pale pink dress, and had a little blue flower to accent it. The scene was like a movie, when out of nowhere another scent hit me. Vampire. That's when I saw him. A man in his late 20's eyes red and glazed over with the satisfaction of a hunt. He knew this little girl was prey.

"NO" I shrieked. I wanted to protect that girl. I ran to her side, and wrapped her in my arms. Her little body was trembling as I cradled her. The man smirked.

"Ah a young vampires with no bloodlust. Isn't she appealing young one? I know you are new to this world. The smell must be maddening." He said a sadistic grin on his face. He stepped towards me. I closed my eyes, and in my mind pictured a shield around us. When I opened them, I saw a blue transparent shield in front of us. I had discovered my power.

A/N: I'm gonna end it here, because I have a poll I need to put up. I decided I want to get my reviewers involved in my storylines. I hope you liked it. I know sequels can make or break a story, so I hope this one makes it. Peace out.

P.S. I liked writing with Emmett so I'll do it again

As fair art thou Edward's sweet Bella

So deep in love is your fella.

Me: Emmett says review so you should do what he says :}


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OHHHHHHHH ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOHOO. As you can see, I took my poll down. No one was really voting, so I went with whichever got the highest. I hope I made a good choice.

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Bella POV

I stared down our foe. He was hungry, and I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this shield. I was weakening; I hadn't taken any blood yet. Our foe had Brown hair falling to his shoulders, and piercing red eyes. He would have been attractive in his human life, but now he was a cold image of the living person he once was. He smirked.

"What's your name young one?" he asked. I hardened my gaze.

"Isabella Swan. How bout you pretty boy?" I asked sarcastically. His red eyes widened.

"No……" he whispered. I looked at him.

"What?" I snapped. I looked at the girl in my arms to see if I jarred her, but I saw she was asleep. She looked happy. I looked back at the mystery man. His eyes softened.

"Don't you recognize me Bella-Bear?" he asked. I inhaled sharply.

"Max!?"

Alice POV

Edward had sent Jasper and me to South America. I desperately wanted to party it up in Rio, but I knew Bella came first. So far we found no trace of her in any cities, but we won't give up. Jasper tried picking up on her emotions, and I tried to see her future, but it was like there was a wall protecting her from being found.

Bella POV

If I was human I probably would have fainted. Max was here in front of me. Alive. Or undead. Whichever you prefer. He was here, but the reality of the situation hit me. He wanted this girl's blood. I crushed her tightly to my chest.

"You hunt humans." I sobbed. It was the first thing that came to mind. He looked scared. He was smart though; he didn't come closer.

"Oh Bella no. I go to a blood bank. I have a friend with connections. It's just I haven't fed in awhile, and she smells delicious." He said. I sniffed the little girl, smelling apples and cherries. It was a delicious smell, but no venom burned at my throat saying drink her.

"Do I have blood in me Max? I'm not a typical vampire." I said cracking a tiny smile. He smirked louder.

"You weren't a typical human either. And you do not have blood. Why do you ask?" he said. I looked him in the eyes.

"I was going to let you drink some of my blood. I don't want you to turn into a murderer." I said. He nodded.

"How about I grab a bite, then I'll meet you back here And we'll talk. Take care of the little one. I don't want her harmed." He said, and then ran off with speed faster than a cheetah. I sat on the ground. It was warmed by the sun, and comfortable. I lied down, relaxing, and laid the little girl on my chest. She really was beautiful. A sweet child any parent would love. I felt sickened knowing my brother and I were keeping this girl from her parents. They were probably searching for her high and low.

Max POV

My sister is a vampire. My little Bella-Bear turned into a goddess of the night. She looked so much more mature, her porcelain features perfect and flawless. Her eyes still stayed brown, but I could see red specks in her eyes that were almost impossible for humans to see. I stopped at the blood bank, and waltzed in.

"Hello Claire. I'm meeting Chase." I said. She nodded, slightly dazed. Hmph. Mortals. Easily swayed. I walked down the cold hallway, smells of different blood types lingering in the air. I reached my destination, the last door on the right. Heh heh. That sounds like some stupid Hollywood horror movie. I entered the room, greeting its emptiness.

"CHASE!" I called. He walked out. My friend chase is at least 25, with blond hair that looks like a halo, athletic build, and ruby red eyes. He smiled.

"Aw Max what's up buddy?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"I need some grub. I'm starving and I almost attacked a human today. Fortunately my sister stepped in." I said. He gaped at me

"Your sister?" he asked, questions lingering in his eyes.

"Yeah Bella. She's a vampire now, but she's different. Not like us." I said to him. "I need to live now, can you fill up some flasks?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Your favorite. Ab+. He said." I grinned at him.

"Thanks man. I have to go. Catch ya later." I said, and ran out of the place as fast as possible.

Bella POV

It seemed as quickly as Max left, he was back. He smiled at me, eyes a lighter red than before. He cautiously sat next to me, looking at the sleeping girl.

"So how have you been Bella-Bear? I'm sorry I never came back for you. I thought you would be repulsed by my vampire nature." He said. "But I can see that won't bother you much." He added taking a swig of blood out of a flask.

"Well….I'll start from the beginning." I said. I told him of Charlie's abuse, the vampire attack, being rescued by Edward, falling in love with Edward, everything. He listened patiently as I talked. By the end I was sobbing.

"T-then D-drew s-s-said he didn't L-love me" I wailed. Max took my hand in his.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you Bella. I'm sorry you went through that." He said soothingly. I only nodded. I felt a slight movement, and noticed the little girl waking. She looked at me with big green eyes.

"Hello little one." I cooed. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Andrietta, but I'm called Andy for short." She said. I smiled at her.

"What a pretty name Andy. Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?"I asked her. She nodded.

"They're with the angels. That's what auntie told me. She doesn't like me much." She said in her adorable voice.

"Is that right. Hm……your auntie sounds like a mean person." I said. Andy nodded.

"She is. Auntie yells at me all the time, and makes me do all kinds of chores. She made me rake leaves, cook, and I had to live in the attic." She said. I gasped lightly. Her story was similar to mine.

"Did she ever hurt you Andy? Did she beat you if you didn't do any of those things?" I asked her. She shook her head no. I mentally sighed with relief. Max was shaking next to me.

"We can't leave her Bella-Bear. We have to keep her with us." He said. I nodded.

"Andy do you want to come with my brother and I? Do you know what we are?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I don't wanna go back to auntie's. I want to stay with you. I know you're vampires though. But you're good ones not like the ones in Dracula." She said. I pulled little Andy close to my chest.

"Don't worry little one. I'll protect you. We might have to leave here though." I told her, turning to Max.

"What country are we in?" I asked him.

"France." He said.

"We need to go to Romania. I want to take down the Volturi. They want me in the guard. Me and Alice and Edward Cullen." I said. He nodded.

"To Romania it is then. Are you alright with that Andy?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I'm sleepy." She said.

"Go to sleep little one. We'll be here when you wake." Max told her. She nodded, and fell asleep again.

"How many miles to Romania?" I asked.

"A lot. We should get going now." He said. I nodded, and we sped off, leaving the serenity of the hillside. I couldn't help thinking about the small girl in my arms. I had no idea if it was safe to bring her into the vampires world, No matter now. We'll protect her. I can feel it coursing in my bloodless veins. Somehow I know our future is bright. If only Edward could come and be with me.

A/N: OHhhhhhhhh another chapter. Bet you didn't see that coming! I didn't even see the part about Andy coming! Poor her. So you know what I want right?

Bella has Edward's heart's key

Bella, take him back, or he could get stung by a bee

Emmett: I am still the great Bard Emmett. And everyone thought Shakespeare was great. I soooooo kick ASS!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh ya. I rock. I don't own Twilight

Chapter 3: Romanian Arrival

Bella POV

Running to Romania was easy; effortless. Now getting in was a different story. We had no passports, and a child that had no features like ours. Max thought it was amusing that we had no plan. I however was not laughing. I glared at him as he laughed.

"What is so funny that you keep laughing? You'll wake up Andy!" I exclaimed. He looked at me.

"She reminds me of you. You used to sleep during boring trips too." He said. I laughed along with him.

"Remember the time I was asleep in the car, and everyone forgot, so you checked in the hotel, and I spent the night in the car?" I asked. I had almost forgotten that. Having a vampire mind awakened memories I had forgotten.

"Yeah and mom wanted to search the 200 miles we had traveled!" he added. We had a good laugh as we remembered the good old days. Then I quieted, remembering that was the last trip before mom had passed away. I could sense Max realized it too. Looking somber, he changed the subject.

"You know, you are just one big power surge. All the power in your body is extraordinary." He said casually.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at me peculiarly.

"You have so many powers, didn't you know?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Yeah I see it. You have so many powers, I can't even list them all!" he exclaimed. "Try navigating in your head. Say you need help figuring your powers out." He said. It didn't sound like a bad idea.

"_Alright" _I thought_ "I have no idea what to do, but um I need help. Apparently I have a lot of powers, but I don't know of any." _ I added. I was surprised when a voice answered me back.

"_What did you expect? Drew bit you." _It said. I was about to ask who it was, but it said _"I know you'll ask who I am. If you need to know, I am your inner voice." _It said.

"_Alright inner. What does Drew biting me have to do with my powers?" _I asked it.

"_You seriously didn't know? Drew's power was to copy another vampire's power, and use it anytime he wanted. When he bit you, that part of him transferred. You actually posses all his powers, and the Cullens, even Mary's." _ It explained. I gasped.

"_So I could use any power I wanted?" I asked. _My inner rolled her eyes.

"_Yes, try one. Try transfiguring." _It suggested.

"_Alright, I want to age a couple years, have black streaks, and blue eyes." _I said, feeling stupid at the moment. I heard a tiny voice calling me.

"Mommy, why did you morph? What happened to you?" Andy asked. My dead heart warmed when she called me "mommy", but the part about changing confused me.

"Max, am I different?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Incredible" he said. "You have an inner. That is amazing. We can revolutionize the vampire world." He said. I thought in my head that I wanted to change back, and immediately I changed. I looked at little Andy.

"You called me 'Mommy'" I said. She nodded. I hugged her close to me.

"I love you Andy. You are like my little girl!" I said. She giggled softly. Max cleared his throat.

"Can I be Uncle Max then?" he asked. Andy tugged at my hair, signaling she wanted down. I set her on the ground, and she went running to Max. I feared he would bite her, but he simply picked her up and twirled her around. He laughed, carefree and happy.

"I take that as a yes." He said when Andy buried her face in his shoulder. I sighed.

"Back to the task at hand, we need to get into Romania." I said.

"I made fake passports." He said. I walked over to him, and took them from his hands. We had our regular names, but we were married, and Andy was our adopted daughter. It was perfect.

"These are great Max! When did you get them? I asked.

"I conjured them. That's my gift. If I have any needs, I think what I need, and they appear." He said.

"That is awesome. Maybe I can absorb it sometime." I said. He laughed, taking my hand as we walked toward the border of Romania. We were searched, and questioned, but they couldn't argue that we were legal. Oh the sweet irony of that thought. Once we got into town, I started brainstorming where they could be.

"They're vampires, so they probably are in plain sight. They could be living in a house with a lawn duck, or in a little village or—"I was cut off by Max saying

"Or that giant creepy castle right in front of us." I simply stared at it. It did make sense they would be there. They were once the royals after all. We walked toward the gothic castle. It was massive, with a drawbridge. It was straight out of a Dracula movie.

"This isn't castle Dracula is it?" I asked Max. He shook his head.

"No Dracula's castle is toward the heart of Romania. This says "Castle Báthory." He said. I shrugged my shoulders. I knocked on the drawbridge. If there were vampires, they would have heard. The drawbridge lowered slightly.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Andy said. I transfigured her scent to smell more like a vampire. So far it seemed to work. I looked at her.

"Me too Andy, me too."

Carlisle POV

Esme and I were stationed in Asia. So far we had visited China, but no avail. My wife was in hysterics, knowing our daughter was missing. Why the world wanted to keep my son and daughter apart, I had no idea. Suddenly as soon as that thought entered my brain, I realized that Edward and Bella were never truly apart, in their souls, they merged as one. Knowing this gave me some solace, but not enough for me to be relieved. I was able to stay strong on the outside for my darling wife, but on the inside I was breaking. I wanted our family together, I wanted my career back, but more importantly, I wanted everyone's happiness back.

A/N: …………. I'm doing pretty good on the sequel. You reviewers ROCK! I decided this time around, I wanted to send replies to my reviewers if they have an account. I hope I get to everyone. Here is another one of Emmett the Bard's poems.

The course of true love never went well

Now Edward needs a bath, cause he sure does smell!

Me: These poems are so lame, but I just get THAT bored.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not owning Twilight. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 4: The Romanians.

Bella POV

As the drawbridge lowered more and more, fear trilled through my lifeless veins. Max stood next to me, Andy held tight in his grasp. When the drawbridge was completely lowered, 2 figures emerged from shadows, tall and foreboding.

"Come in. We have been waiting for you." The smaller of the 2 said. In a trance like state, I walked towards them. My inner was talking to me.

"_Seriously scary vampires! You should use a deception power you have." _She told me. Mentally I was staring at myself.

"_Okay..I would like to use the deceptive power."_ I told her. She nodded, and when I opened my eyes, I saw into the minds of the 2 figures in front of us. Their thoughts betrayed who they were.

"_Masters Stefan and Vladimir will enjoy the snack. The foolish mortals are coming closer, and the little child smells delicious." _One thought, an inner demon raging to be fed. I cringed at his thought. He, however, had confirmed my suspicions.

"We are no mortals." I told him. "I merely am no ordinary vampire. We need to see the masters of this castle. I want to help start a war on the Volturi." I told them they nodded.

"You have seen through our deception young one. A true miracle. No one gets past the castles defenses. You may enter, all three of you." The one on the left said.

"Thank you sir." I replied as we made our way to the door. I clenched Max's hand tighter in my own, and as we brushed past them, I got a closer look. The one on the left had black hair cut short, eyes dark as the night. The one on the right had red hair, and eyes to match. In his human life, I was sure he was Irish.

"We shall escort you to the masters." The Irish looking one said.

"I am sorry, but I did not quite catch your names." I said to them. Max gawked at me. I knew what he was thinking, even without powers. I could just picture him saying 'what the hell Bella-Bear? Do you think we're here for tea and crumpets?'. Mentally I laughed. My inner scolded me.

"_This is no time for laughing. Compose yourself before you meet them. They were royals, and will not put up with nonsense!" _She exclaimed.

"_You're really annoying you know that?" _I told her coldly. She shut up after that. I took her advice though.

"Does she constantly zone out?" the dark-haired one asked? "We told her our names were Viktor and Aodh." He added. Okay, so I really need to work on talking with my inner.

"Sorry for being rude, I was thinking." I said. I looked around, and realized we had entered the castle. It was truly magnificent, with the high ceilings, and the ornate tapestries lining the walls. We were led to a door at the end of the one hallway. I assumed that we were headed to the throne room.

"The masters shall see you now." They said in unison. I cringed as the door opened, creaking on its old hinges. We entered the room. I took in how it looked. It was a small room, with 2 high-backed chairs, which I only assumed were thrones. Two figures sat on them, near statues.

"Masters, these vampires wish to talk to you about the Volturi. They want to help you take them down." The Irish one said.

"Well then, what are we waiting around for Aodh?" One of the figures said. He turned around, cloaked in shadows. "We must speak of this in private. Brother Stefan?" he questioned.

"Here Brother Vladimir." A voice rang out. We looked around the room, when a figure jumped from the rafters. He was dark-haired, and quite short. "Is it true of what they speak?" he asked. His voice started to give me chills. It was whispery and ancient, reminding me of Aro. His companion stepped into the light. His hair was pale and ashy looking.

"I suppose. Aodh can you see the truth?" Vladimir asked. My inner started talking to me

"_Lift up your shield. Show trust."_ She commanded. I complied. Aodh looked at me strangely.

"They all speak the truth. This brunette will be quite helpful. She has many powers. The man also has quite promising talent. The child however, is mortal." He said, a hungry expression on his face. Max held Andy closer as I glared at him.

"Tell your servant he must leave our daughter alone." I said to the royals. They had cross looks, but said to Aodh

"Leave her be. We do not want to offend the young ones. And what might your names be?" he asked.

"I'm Isabella, that's my brother Maxwell, and the little girl is my adopted daughter Andrietta." I said. They looked curiously.

"Strange. She has an old royal name. The vampire queen was Andrietta." He said. (A/N: Just made up the vampire queen. XD) Stefan had a peculiar look on his face.

"She also reminds you a bit of Elena, doesn't she?" Vladimir asked Stefan. He looked away sharply. (A/N: Ha-ha Elena. Anyone know that name? It's from the same thing as Salvatore. XD)

"Yes..She does have a similar appearance." He agreed. Andy blushed lightly.

"Mommy said I always looked beautiful. She used to say any paler and you'll be a vampire!" she said giggling. The royals looked at her.

"And what." Vladimir said. "Was your mother's name?" he asked.

"Mommy was named Elena after her grandmother." Andy said proudly. Stefan digested this information.

"Then this." He said in a somewhat controlled voice "must be my granddaughter." He said.

Drew POV

In no time at all, I had arrived in Volterra. It took no time. I just wanted to savor the victory. I made my way to the entry to our underground hide-away. When I jumped down the pipe, I ran as quickly as I could to Aro. I wanted to see if Bella had arrived. I entered the throne room, feeling like a god.

"Greetings Master Aro, Master Caius, and Master Marcus." I said. I feigned happiness.

"Ah Drew! What a comfort to have you back!" Aro exclaimed jovially. I grinned.

"Yes. Is Isabella here? I hope she has arrived. I talked to her a few days ago." I said.

"……..no." Aro said. I was shocked.

"But I was sure…….I told her they hated her……I gave up my love for Mary for the good of the Volturi." I said dazed.

"You fell in love? How were you able to treat it like garbage? Truly you are amazing Drew. Well I do not think Isabella will be coming." Marcus said. Wait. MARCUS!? He NEVER talks. Ever. I looked at him, and he nodded. He knew my feelings for Mary. _I_ knew my feelings for her.

_What. Have. I Done?_

A/N: I truly have too much fun writing cliff hangers for you guys XD. So go ahead and review. XD

Bella's still missing

While Edward wishes he was kissing.

A/N: I truly have no life XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Um yeah I don't own Twilight sadly.

Chapter 5: Plans…..sort of.

Max POV

I looked down at the beautiful young girl in my arms. She was so young and innocent, how could she be a vampire's descendant? It was strange enough finding my baby sister was a vampire, but Andy too? So strange. Stefan had a small smile lurking at the corner of his mouth, and Vladimir was in shock. You figure after what 1000 years that nothing could surprise them, but bring in a little girl, and suddenly it's like Oh my god I have a granddaughter. I'm starting to think this is a vampire soap opera. Stefan looked at me directly asking

"Can I hold her?" he was timid, I mean I would be too if I had a thing for a human, and randomly a granddaughter shows up in the equation. I looked at Bella, and she nodded slightly. Unwillingly, I handed her to Stefan. He took her with extra care, looking at her fondly.

"You look just like her Andy. I'm sorry I never knew you." He said. Andy just smiled.

"It's okay. Mommy used to say things happen for a reason." She said all smiles. I thought how wonderful it must be to still be a child, seeing the world in bright colors, as opposed to an adult who only sees black and white. I sighed. We might be here a while. I turned to my sister

"What do ya know? Andy is a vampire…sort of." I said, giving a lopsided grin

"Yeah…..weird." she said. Then, she randomly zoned out. I figured she was talking to her inner. I cleared my throat.

"Um we need to talk strategy. By now, the Volturi are probably recruiting new people as we speak." I said. Stefan nodded.

"Yes……we will need many weapons and people." He said. He was still holding Andy. She seemed content in his arms.

"I can supply weapons. Bella, can you use a power of yours to cal out to all rebel vampires?" I asked her. She paled a bit and nodded.

"Do I have to involve the Cullens?" she asked timidly. She was still hurt from them. Nothing scars you more than true love. What's worst is she has this for eternity.

"No you don't. They're pacifists though aren't they Bells?" I asked. She nodded. Her eyes hid pain……and hunger.

"Stefan do you mind if I take Bella out for some blood? She will cause no trouble; she doesn't have bloodlust." I said, adding to her case. He nodded.

"Brother Vladimir, I think we should start discussing strategy." Stefan said. He nodded, and they were off.

"What about Andy?" I asked. Stefan realized he was still holding her.

"She can come with us if she pleases." He said. Andy nodded her head. For whatever reason, I was jealous. I guess I wanted to make amends with Andy so badly. I knew she forgave me, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. I sighed, grabbing my sister's hand. As I took her running to the woods, I realized something about seeing the colors of the world. For now I saw the world as black and white, but as soon as War started, we would add a new color—red

Edward POV

Mary and I were confused. We had searched everywhere Bella could or would go. We knew she would not go to the Volturi—she was not evil, and I could not see her becoming evil. We did not know where else to go. Also, I had talked to my family. They had not heard of her, and Alice said that she could not see her future; it felt like there was a wall protecting her. Any other person may have given up looking for the one they love, but I will not give up. I will keep searching, even if no one else will. There were two more countries in Europe we could search. Italy and Romania.

A/N: OHHHHHHHH EDWARD'S GETTING CLOSE XD! I LOVE ANDY AND MY REVIEWERS.

Andy's life is really well

Her spirit renewed

Life is so swell

Me: No way did Emmett the Great Bard, Kicker of Asses wrote that. It was too serious and he doesn't know Andy…..yet


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so I hope Edward comes in soon. I don't own Twilight

Chapter 6: Meet and Greet

Bella POV

Hunting was AMAZING! The speed was incredible, and it wasn't as hard as I had feared. I couldn't help though, thinking my first hunting should have been with Edward. It's nice having my brother though, instead of a complete stranger. I was trying to hide my hunger because I didn't want to leave Andy alone. Max however, could see through me. He taught me how to track prey. I ended up with a few lynxes and foxes. The blood tasted sweet and foreign. I was upset when we had to head back. While out there, I had sent a message out to all rebel vampires, telling them we were meeting to take down the Volturi. It was rather exciting, not doing things the way the Volturi want them. I liked the freedom. I looked at Max

"Hopefully they will be there when we get back." I said. He nodded.

"Hopefully Andy will be fine." He said. I smiled at him. He was assuming a role of a big brother. It warmed me inside, seeing the care he had for her.

"She will be. If anyone tries anything, Stefan will stop them." I said confidently. My inner rolled her eyes.

"_Oh come on, you know you're worried too." _She said. I rolled my eyes back.

"_You really like to talk you know that?" _I asked her.

"_It's my job. I'm here to help. Not just with your powers though." _She said. I nodded. It did make sense. Before I knew it we were at the castle. We entered with no fear or intrusion. I ran into Viktor though.

"Ah Mr. Maxwell and Miss Isabella. Did you enjoy your hunting trip?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes we did. Thank you Mr. Viktor." I said. Inner rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"You don't need to refer to me as Mr. I am just a lowly servant of the Masters." He said. I nodded.

"Do you have a power?" I questioned. Max rolled his eyes at my need to chat.

"No, I have no power. Only Aodh." He said. I was about to ask a question when Max cut in.

"Can you tell us where the masters are?" he asked. Viktor nodded, and led us down a passageway.

"Has anyone arrived?" I asked. He nodded.

"Quite a few. They are eager for war, as we all are. It is a miracle we stumbled upon you two." He said. If I was human I would have blushed.

"Here we are." He said as we stopped outside an ornate doorway. He opened it and we stepped in. It was a large room, with a massive table. Many people were sitting there. I saw Andy sitting in the lap of a woman with long black hair.

"Such a pretty little girl. She is your granddaughter?" she asked Stefan. He nodded. No one had spotted us, but Vladimir had to point us out.

"Ah so arrives Maxwell and Isabella. They are here to help us." He said. Everyone looked at me.

"You're the one who sent the message." A little girl with bouncy red curls said. I looked at her.

"Oh of course! You were not here for the meet and greet." She said. "I'm Maggie, that's Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. They're from the Amazon. Over there is the Egyptian coven consisting of Benjamin and his mate Tia, and Amun and his mate Kebi. The nomads over there don't know each other, but their names are Garret, Mary, Peter and his mate Charlotte, and Randall. They came all the way from America! And lastly, the European nomads Alistair, and Charles and his mate Makenna." She finished.

"You forgot us." One said glumly.

"Oh yeah" her eyes brightened. "That's the coven I live with; Siobhan and Liam." She said. I nodded. Surprisingly my inner hadn't spoken. Max however was zoned out. I rolled my eyes. Hm Men.

"Where are the Cullens and the Denalis?" One asked. I looked at Max.

"They must not have gotten the message. Maybe they didn't want to fight." He said. I was relieved.

"Let's start this meeting. I have an idea, but we need to talk it out. What I thought was that an easy way to get in is to present Isabella to the vampire world. They knew of her before now, and made her promise to become a vampire. She agreed, and returned to her home, waiting for her imminent change. Well now she is vampire, and has not seen the Volturi. We can have her presented. It will be a huge festival, and we can get in without any issues. Max can conjure up weapons, and Isabella can do what we need her to do." He finished. Inner rolled her eyes. (A/N: It's so weird having to write about inner Bella. XD)

"_Wow all we have is work work work! Even MAX!? When has he ever been serious?" _ She was saying. I mentally slapped her.

"Maxwell, can you make a prototype of what we will need? It must be small and deadly." Vladimir said.

"No prob Vlady." He said. Vladimir just glared relentlessly at my brother. He concentrated hard, and a random weapon came up. It looked like a tiny pistol.

"This is it?" one asked. I recognized it as Amun's.

"Well let's test it." Max said. He did not like being looked down upon. Max and I went outside, and everyone followed our example.

"Bells will you do the honor?" he said, handing me the weapon. I nodded. I aimed at the sky, wondering what it would do. When I pulled the trigger, white flames burst out of the end. The light was bright, and deadly. As soon as the flames were lit, they were put out.

"No one's getting up from that, would you agree Brother Vladimir?" Stefan said, Andy in his arms. Vladimir nodded.

"Quite. Do we have an agreement then?" he asked everyone. They all nodded, shocked from the power of the weapon.

"Excellent. I shall inform the Volturi right away." Vladimir said. We all nodded, and he was gone. Andy whispered something in Stefan's ear, and he nodded, setting her down. She ran over to me.

"Mommy I missed you! Look at the pretty necklace Grandpa Stefan gave me!" she exclaimed. She pulled a chain, and I looked at it. It was a little rose, but I was not deceived. It had little thorns on the edge of the charm, made of silver and red enamel. "Grandpa says it represents eternal youthfulness and immortality!" she added, all smiles. I took in her beautiful face again. The first time I looked there was fear and timidness there. Now, she was happy, her teeth perfectly white. I smiled at her.

"What a pretty necklace. Grandpa loves you very much." I said. She nodded.

"Can I show Uncle Max?" she asked. I laughed, letting her down to run to my brother. He looked down at her, and then picked her up, holding her gently. I smiled at the so familiar scene. Inner interrupted though.

"_You should look into his future. There is something about his relationship with Andy." _She said. I agreed.

"_Alright, I want to see his future." _I said. Suddenly, I was sucked into another place. I saw my brother, still the same, but he was with a girl. He smiled at her. (Bold is the vision.)

_**Andy, I've loved you since you were that little seven year old girl. Can you love me?" he asked, a red tulip appearing out of thin air. Andy smiled. **_

"_**Of course I love you!" she said, hugging him. I took in her appearance. Her hair was long, blond, and shining, flat as a blade. Her blue eyes were wide and sparkling with love. **_

"_**We have to get Mom's permission though." Andy said. **_

"_**Oh god, not my sister." He said.**_ I snickered, and snapped out of my vision. I looked at Max and Andy, adoration in Max's eyes. One day, he will have his happily ever after. Mine might not come so soon.

Viktor POV

I ran to the Volturi headquarters as fast as possible. I told them of Isabella being a vampire, and they believed me. They said that everyone should arrive at the castle in 3 days, the irony of the time it takes to become a vampire. Relieved, I ran back. Maybe once and for all, we can take back our world. I only hope no one will take down Marcus. He does not want to be there. I will tell Miss Isabella of it; she is quite compassionate. I felt powerful, and that maybe I didn't have to be a shadow anymore.

A/N: Awwwwwww I didn't write any Cullen POVs in here. Alrighty so they got their plan. Now they have to put it in action. I will post a link for Andy's necklace on my profile. I based it off one I found on this awesome jewelry website. XD Review. PLEASE!?

Emmett: We have a surprise guest today for Emmett the Bard, Kicker of Asses corner. Today, we are featuring a reviewer named Ayra8996. She wrote this little poem, and said I could use it, so when you read its AWESOMENESS, know it isn't mine, and thank her kindly XD (p.s. check out her stories XD)

While our Bella is scheming  
Little Eddie keeps on dreaming

Me: Emmett says if anyone else wants to submit a poem, with permission, we will kindly post it, and make sure said person gets the credit XD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Still not owning Twilight. Oh yeah, and in case you wondered why the gun (that's what I call it) can kill the Volturi, it's because of a few reasons. First, the flame has strange characteristics. It is a blessed flame, meaning it's like holy water, but a flame. Second, there is a powder in it consisting of 3 ingredients. The first one is garlic (sticking to traditional vampires). The second one is cloves (from my other story) and the last is ash wood shavings (the one kind of wood that is most deadly to vampires, according to Vampire Diaries) So that's the weapon.

Chapter 7: Set in motion

Bella POV

Viktor came back with the news. We were in. All the vampires that turned out cheered. I, however, was nervous. How was I to know the outcome of the battle? I mean, I could look, but if I knew, I would sit the people we might lose out, and then more people might die. I can't win no matter how hard I try. I lost in love, and now I might lose in this war. All I can remember is who I am fighting for. We had 3 days to get to Volterra. Vladimir said we had to leave at different times, so it did not look like a rally had occurred. Max had all the weapons we needed already created, and distributed. I was in the room assigned to me pacing around. I was too anxious. A knock on my door brought me out of my musings.

"Come in." I called. The door opened, revealing Stefan and Andy in the doorway. I smiled.

"Mommy, Grandpa has a present for you!" Andy exclaimed, running into my arms. I looked at Stefan, eyebrows raised. He looked at me in a serious way, making me want to laugh.

"It is customary to present a present to a young vampire that is to be presented to the Volturi. I personally wanted to give you this necklace. We are having a dress made right now, but this belonged to Elena." He said. I was handed a black box with a red ribbon on it. I opened the present, and pulled out the necklace inside. It was a beautifully crafted chocker, with a black gem in a heart shape in the center. It was so pretty.

"Thank you." I said emotionally. Stefan somewhat smiled.

"You are welcome. I also came to let you know that we plan to attack on the last day of the festivities. Usually by then, the Volturi are what humans would classify as 'drunk'. They won't suspect a war on their hands. Also, Andy must stay behind; we don't want her injured. Charles and Makenna decided to stay. They don't want to risk defeat." He said. I simply nodded. My inner was laughing her ass off.

"_Ha-ha the Volturi get drunk! That is a riot. I wonder how they do that! "_She rambled on.

"_Quiet! Hey what do you want me to call you? I mean I figure you don't like being called 'inner' all the time." _I asked. She thought for a moment.

"_Call me…..Izzy."_ she said. I almost laughed at the name, but complied. It made sense, seeing as I was Bella, and another nickname for Isabella is Izzy. Oh well. Stefan left the room, and Andy sat on my bed. I didn't need it, but it was nice for comfort. I sighed.

"Mommy are you going to kill somebody?" Andy asked me quietly. I sat next to her on the bed.

"I hope not sweetheart. But mommy may have to…….to stay alive. I don't want to be a monster, but sometimes there is no half way point to meet. All I can do is try my hardest, and pray that I make the right choices in life; the ones that lead to a happily ever after. One day I hope to be able to look in the mirror, and be happy with myself after this war." I said. As I said the words, their truth rang out. Andy leaned into me.

"Don't worry mommy. One day we'll be proud of each other, and be glad with ourselves. I can feel it." She said. I smiled, and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"_I will live for you Andy. So will Max. And one day, you will have your happily ever after, and I will stand by and watch." _I swore to myself.

Edward POV

Mary and I had no choice but to go to the Volturi. We had to pass through Italy, and there was no way we were getting around Volturi guards. We went to their underground hideaway. Felix greeted us coldly, and led us to Aro. I mentally groaned at having to see the overly-cheerful, ancient vampire. Mary was no happier, seeing as DREW would be here. We got in the room, and stood before Aro.

"Ah young Edward! And Mary to I assume? What a wonderful surprise! We are getting ready for the festivities.

"What festivities?" Mary asked.

"Why, didn't you know? Young Isabella is being presented to the vampire world. Everyone must attend. You haven't been home though Edward; we sent Jane out to tell you." He said. I almost twitched when he said Jane's name.

"You mean….Bella is here?" Mary asked. Aro looked at her.

"Not yet, she'll be here in 3 days. Why do ask? Weren't you the ones who changed her?" Aro asked, but I didn't pay attention. My sweet Bella would be here at Volturi castle, but not as a member of it. I was elated.

"We shall stay here then for the festival. I shall alert my family of this." I said, hardly concealing my joy.

"Marcus! Caius! What joy, our dear friends the Cullens are going to stay here! How wonderful is that?" He said. It was not a question, it was a statement. Marcus nodded his head, and Caius just sneered. He hated human lovers. At this point all I cared about was seeing my Bella again. Seeing her beauty, no sadness marring her beauty. Life was worth living again. Mary however was hyperventilating next to me. Drew had emerged and seen us. I hugged Mary to my chest, ready to protect her. Drew just looked miserable and sorry. This was good though. I hoped Mary could be happy in time, and I hoped I could be happy too.

A/N:……….Duhduhduduhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. EDWARD IS GONNA FIND BELLSY XD! YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY I FINISHED THIS, BECAUSE MOM WANTED TO GO ON A DAY TRIP TODAY, SO I JUST GOT HOME. REVIEW! XD Also, Bella's necklace link will be on my profile.

Bella's plan is really easy

Mary's feeling a bit queasy

Drew is back

With a heart of black.

Me: OHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHH I WROTE 4 LINES THIS TIME XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is not one of my better chapters.

Chapter 8: Dance

Bella POV

We were ready to leave. All of us were armed and prepared. For the past 3 days, I had been practicing with my shield. It was perfect. I could create little bubble like thinks around people that were impenetrable and protected against any vampire power. It was exactly what we need. Over these days, I had made many friends, Zafrina being one of my closest. She had a power of her own, a power to create pictures that were either very beautiful, or very nightmarish ones. Andy really liked her power, calling it the pretty pictures. I was always worried, but she assured me she just saw 'mommy and Uncle Max under a waterfall.' That comforted me. I was dressed is a black dress. It was a long gown, with vine-work patterns on it. The hem of the dress had my initials IMS. It had a daring neckline, being low-cut. We found out we were to wear mask, so to go all out, I changed my scent, and picked a black mask with rhinestones on it. I chose to wear flat shoes. I knew grace came with vampire ability, but as a human habit, I didn't want to risk injury, especially when new were going to war. I was scared for everyone, because with great victory comes great loss. I had faith though in my shield ability, and Max's weapons. Sadly, I didn't want to risk hiding mine in a purse for fear of it being confiscated, so I had to stick it down my dress. (A/N: …….imagine her like a spy chick. Although…I could have had it ties around her leg…….naaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.) So we were ready. I walked down the grand staircase, ready to meet up with my brother. We decided he would be my escort, to keep the Volturi off me. I sighed, as we made our exit and ran.

Rose POV

I would get to see my sister again. This time, at a formal event. I was in a really short red dress; the neckline very dramatic. Emmett was behind me, grabbing my waist. He wore a flawless black tux. We emerged from the room, and went to the great hall. There were glasses of blood on the table, but we didn't touch them yet. They were for when the party actually started. Every vampire was there already, we were just waiting for Bella. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were on the three thrones, watching the crowd. Edward was off in a corner, and Mary was hiding. She didn't want to see, hear, or smell Drew. We all knew that he would be here. The whole guard was. I sighed. I wanted to get this started, but Bella was late. Then, lights came on. The staircase was lit up with bright shining lights. There, descending the stairs was my sister on the arms of a man. I was mad about this, but I realized that just because she was with him didn't mean she loved him. Bella's grace and poise was amazing. She was confident with every stride. I looked over to my brother and could see his jaw drop.

"May I present Miss Isabella Marie Swan." Aro said. "Let the dance begin!" he exclaimed, claiming the hand of Jane. Bella looked at her escort, and he nodded encouragingly, before turning to find a partner. I could see my brother walking up to her about to make a move.

Edward POV

Aro thought it would be funny to disguise our scents. At first it was stupid, but now I was grateful. I walked up to my love. She was exquisite, her brown hair shining, and her face concealed by the mask. It gave her an exotic look. I smiled.

"May I have this dance lady?" I asked praying for a miracle. She giggled.

"You may sir." She said. I took her hand, leading her to the floor. I grabbed her waist as a slow waltz started up.

"I heard many good things from Aro about you, but the way he described your beauty is nothing compared to how I see you now." I said, laying on charm.

"Yes…..do not try to make a move on me. It would not be wise." She said stubbornly. I almost laughed.

"You do not trust men?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No I don't. I was betrayed. I cannot be mad at him though. I understand why he would not want a monster like me. It does make sense." She said. I wanted so badly to kiss her senseless and beg her to take me back. She suddenly smiled. "No more talk of me, I want to hear about you." She said.

"Well…." I started "I was in love with a beautiful mortal girl, but she wanted to be with me forever. We had so many problems in our relationship, but we overcame most of them. When she was changed, she was deceived into thinking I hadn't cared anymore. I hope to find her someday." I said. She didn't need to know that I was talking about her. Her brown eyes flashed under the mask. Then, with quick reflexes, she ripped my mask off. Tears formed in her eyes.

"It was you……I knew it." She said, and with that she ran. I was tired of her running from me. I had been through enough trying to get to this point; I couldn't let her go. So the only solution was for me to follow her.

A/N: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH EDWARD AND BELLA DANCED TOGETHER! The war has not begun yet but it will happen XD. Hopefully Bella will take Edward back. Next chapter should start with Mary POV since she was hiding from Drew. So review please.

Emmett: I wrote this poem for my Rosie

Rosie Rosie looks so fine

She is absolutely divine.

Me: That would be more like Emmett if it included a certain er _element _ about Rose. I decided to keep it clean though XD


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Twilight. As promised, I will start with Mary's POV

Chapter 9: Together

Mary POV

I was no coward, but right now I was hiding in a vacant hallway. I knew Drew was here somewhere, and I did NOT need to know where. How can I love him as much as I still do, even though he betrayed my trust? I knew it was wrong to be so deep in love with a monster, yet I could not get the crazed image of him out of my head. He had lost his mother, and his father. I sighed. I was lonely and alone. Then a stranger came to me. He sat next to me, his eyes scanning my face.

"Hello." He said in a smooth voice.

"Hi." I said shortly. I did not want to deal with any men at the particular moment. Enough drama had unfolded on my first love.

"You want me gone." He said simply. I gaped at him, then my eyes narrowed.

"You read minds." I said. He smirked.

"No……you just said that you didn't want to deal with men right now." He said, the smirk becoming more pronounced. I blushed under my mask.

"Oh. I hadn't realized I said that out loud. Forgive my rudeness." I said.

"I will……if you dance with me." He said, looking up at me hopefully. I glared.

"And if I don't?" I asked. He smiled.

"Then I will simply have to drag you out there." He said.

"I don't want to see someone out there. That's why I'm here." I said.

"Well then." He said, grabbing my hand, "I guess we have to dance here." He pulled me up, and positioned his hands on my waist. We were spinning around. I looked into the eyes underneath the mask, and with a twist in my stomach, I realized I knew those eyes. They were clear blue, wide and happy. Not for long. Even though I was in a dress, I managed to land a good kick on him where the sun doesn't shine. (A/N: I'm sorry. I had to have Mary kick him there. It seemed too funny.) He gasped in pain, and I ripped of his mask. Sure enough, Drew was in front of me, on his knees in pain.

"I hate you. Die in hell." I said. I turned to go, but he grabbed the hem of my dress.

"Wait…..I want to……help" he said. I stopped.

"How can you help? You betrayed my love for you, and you ruined Edward and Bella's relationship." I said. Tears threatened to fall quickly if I didn't leave. Drew stood up slowly, and clasped my hands.

"Look in my eyes." He said. I complied. Why I did I don't know. I looked though and was surprised at what I saw. His memories and thoughts played in his head. I saw a young Drew, the Drew I fell in love with, and a man bearing great anguish. He wanted to right the wrong he did with all his heart.

"Alright I trust you, but I won't forgive what you did to my heart so easily." I said. "I mean—" I was cut off when lips meet my own in a passionate kiss. I had forgotten how sweet his touches and kisses were. Being here, so close was strange. I still had mixed feelings about him. I just didn't want to get hurt again or abandoned. Although, I swear as we stood is the hallway, fireworks began to go off.

Bella POV

I picked a random room, and ran in, slamming the door. It was a bedroom, red curtains at the windows, and sheets to match. I flung myself on the bed. Izzy was mad.

"_How dare he? I mean he's toyed with us enough…stupid…..hot….damn…sexy………Vampire……..." _she trailed off. I cringed at her thoughts. She glared at me.

"_Oh you know you enjoyed the feel of his arms around you again. You felt whole and safe."_ She said. I hated when she was right. The door to the room was swinging openly slightly.

"_Izzy I need a power to keep the door shut!" _I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, but complied. I heard Edward groan outside.

"Bella let me in! Please let me in!" he yelled, banging on the door. I held strong. Izzy was cheering Edward on. Some support. I don't know why she let me use the power. I heard a slump outside the door. He really was determined to get in. I sighed. I was getting drained of power easily. I heard Edward jump up in the hallway, and heard the sound of footfalls. I relaxed a bit, but then I heard a sound. A thunk thunk thunk, THUD. I looked around wildly, and saw Edward on the floor. He smiled at me.

"You forgot about the window. Common mistake." He said. I screamed.

"MAX! MAX!"

Max POV

I heard Bella's screams coming from a part of the castle. I raced up the stairs to the room where her cries emanated. I busted open the door to see her sobbing and a man on the floor. From what I could see he had copper hair. Sounded like an ex boyfriend I heard of.

"Get away from her NOW!" I yelled, running up and punching him. He looked at me wildly.

"Oh thanks Bella. I thought you loved me enough to at least never get a boyfriend again, and I find you with another!" he yelled. Bella sat there sobbing, but then she got a fire in her eyes, and she kicked him.

"How DARE you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I LOVED you and you threw that in the dirt. I hate you for it, and will NOT forgive you. And I did not find another boyfriend, he is my BROTHER!" she yelled. He stared at her. He got up, and stood before her. She would not meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, but if you let me explain my actions, I swear I will let you hate me if you want after that." he said pleadingly. Bella looked torn, but I however was not easily fooled.

"Don't listen to him Bells. He is obviously lying." I said with disgust. Edward glared at me. I glared back.

"You know nothing of true love you low life brother. You LEFT her when she needed you. How you could do that I have no idea." He said. That's when I snapped.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!? HOW ABOUT YOU, LEAVING HER FOR NOTHING HMMMMM!? HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO TELL A FAMILY MEMBER THAT YOU ARE A BLOODSUCKING MONSTER!? TELL ME, BECAUSE CLEARLY I DIDN'T GET THE MEMO!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH" Bella said. "I have a way to see the truth. She said. She took Edward's hands, and closed her eyes.

"Edward……." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…..there was no scent of you……I just." She said in broken sentences. She looked like her four year old self when she found out that mother died. Edward wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"It's alright Bella. All that matters is we are here now, together." He said. He put a finger under her chin, and lifted her face to his to steal a kiss. She returned it softly, conflict still flashing in her eyes. I cleared my throat. They broke apart, forgetting that I was there.

"That being said, will you tell him Bella?" I asked. She paled more (if that was possible), and suddenly was on the floor, out cold.

A/N: Ohhhhhhhh suspense. I might not update tomorrow, because mom says we are going away for the day, but at least I put Edward and Bella together before this might be break. XD review.

Edward and Bella are reunited

Everyone is getting really excited


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hopefully this was posted on schedule. I don't own Twilight

Chapter 10: Uhmmm insert creative title XD

Bella POV

When I woke up, I was staring into topaz eyes. I bolted upright. I knew what happened. I had fainted. I knew it was because I didn't want Edward involved in this. I couldn't think of any other option. Izzy was a bit dizzy when I woke up.

"_what happened…….hello EDWARD!" _she said. She always wanted me to jump him. I had no idea what why she was so perverted, while I was conservative. I was sure if I could blush, I'd be as red as a tomato.

"Are you alright Bells?" A voice asked. I registered it as Max's. I looked up at him, and nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

"He knows Bells. I told him." He said. I gasped.

"You TOLD him!?"I almost shrieked. Izzy thought it was smart to warn me ahead of time, and she was right. If I had yelled that, the Volturi would become suspicious. For the sake of everyone on our side, I needed to stay composed. Edward looked at me.

"It's alright Bella. I want to help." He murmured, giving me a short sweet kiss. Max coughed. I smiled at them both, and then my panic came back.

"What about…." I trailed off.

"Got it covered Bells. Relax. Breathe. Kiss your boyfriend. Whatever. I'm out." Max said, and walked out of the door. Edward stared.

"He's always been like that. He starts talking, and then randomly leaves. It's so—"I was cut off by Edward's lips meeting mine. I pushed myself on him, and we played tonsil hockey for a bit. He led me over to the bed. When I broke the kiss all I whispered was

"You're back, you're back."

A/N: I'M NOT INTO WRITING LEMONS SO JUST IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENED.

Emmett POV

I was laughing so hard. Rose glared at me.

"What is so funny Emmett?" she asked me. She hates when I burst out laughing in public places, because apparently EVERYONE hears me.

"Edward and Bella. Can't you hear them?" I said, adding some laughter at the end. Rose listened, then because disgusted.

"Oh god Emmett why did you have to tell me that?" She asked. I howled even more.

"How do you think Jazzy Pants over there feels?" I said pointing to my emotional brother. He was twitching in his seat with all the lust coming from the second floor. Alice was trying to calm him, but I can imagine what he really wanted from Alice. That made me laugh even harder. I think the blood was spiked by the Volturi (A/N: VERY GOOD EMMETT! No they seriously spiked the blood. It's their idea of a good time. XD) Rose whacked me over the head.

"Shut up Emmett" she warned, but I pulled her into my embrace and planted a kiss on her lips, successfully getting her quiet.

Mary POV

I was spinning. Not because of the waltz, but because of the fact Drew was dancing with me. I felt happy, yet very guilty. He held me close, not wanting to let go. I sighed contently.

"Don't worry about anything Mary. Just relax. Be happy." He said to me. I had the feeling my brain was clouding, when it hit me. He was trying to use a power on me.

"Let go of me NOW!" I hissed. He just held me tighter.

"Please trust me Mary. You need to be asleep. Just trust me." He said, and that was the last thing I knew.

Max POV

I had the urge to call Andy. I wanted to hear her adorable little voice talking to me about how it was back at the castle. I dialed the number hearing the ring.

"Hello?" her voice questioned. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Andy. It's Uncle Max. How are you sweetheart?" I asked.

"UNCLE MAX! I'm fine. Aunt Makenna made me some Mac and cheese, and Uncle Charles told me stories!" she exclaimed. She is such a happy kid.

"That's good. I was just checking on you kido. I should go now. I'll talk to you soon alright?" I said.

"Alright, but first can you promise me?" she asked in a sad voice.

"Anything." I said. I really would do anything for her.

"Promise to come back alright and to take care of mommy?" she asked me. I didn't want to promise something I couldn't keep, but I didn't want Andy worrying.

"I promise to try and fight my hardest to get back to you, alright Andy?" I said, rewording.

"Good enough. I love you Uncle Max!" she said, and hung up the phone. I stood there thinking. Love….I hadn't felt much of it. My mother loved me when she was alive. Father never loved us. Bella loves me. Andy though was different…..she choose to love me. It was not obligated. That is why I will fight my hardest, so she will have a bright future to look at. Even if I have to die to help that, I will, because that is what love is.

A/N: Xeah...not a better one of my chapters. I hope you like it though. Review, and wait patiently for the war alright?

Emmett: I HAVE ANOTHER SPECIAL GUEST! SHE WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS POEM, SO GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR……..ReannaCullen!

Family ties will never die  
They last unbroken for all time  
No matter what the future brings  
Our family ties withstand all things  
Husband, Wife, Mother, Father  
Son, Daughter, Sister, Brother  
When apart or when together  
Our family ties last forever


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 11: Day 2

Bella POV

The next morning Edward and I were laying in bed. It was strange since we always wanted to wait until marriage, but I learned that being a vampire makes your emotions stronger than they used to be as a human. I looked into Edward's eyes, lust still lingering in them.

"Hey Bella." He whispered softly. He pulled me closer to his body. I smiled softly.

"Hey Edward." I said back. We laid there in silence for a few moments before he broke it.

"I wanted to ask you something a while ago, back at prom." He said. I stiffened. How easily I forgot that he had been with another woman. I jerked up out of the bed pacing back and forth muttering curses under my breath. Izzy was going crazy.

"_Oh COME ON Bella you know Edward hadn't meant anything with Tanya, I mean you guys did pass third base last might, clearly there is love there." _Izzy said.

"_Yes, well I was being an idiot for doing that!" _I retorted. I yanked on my dress, and exited the room.

"Bella! Wait." He yelled. I turned on my heels.

"What should I wait for? Was a toy to you Edward? How I had forgotten you were with Tanya, I have no idea, but you just played that to your advantage." I yelled. He ran and grabbed my waist, towing me back in the room.

"Tanya stole that kiss. She was giving me her blessing to what I wanted to ask you." He said. I believed him; I just needed to hear it from him. I sighed,

"I'm sorry I over-reacted, I just have to get used to this again. What did you want to ask me?" I questioned, curious now. He took a deep breath.

"Isabella Marie Swan. "He started, getting down on one knee. "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked his topaz eyes sad and hopeful. He had every thought pre-calculated for this moment. He showed me the ring, a beautiful gold band with diamonds on the face. I started crying.

"Edward." I said. I had to tell him. We had to wait before we could tie the knot. "Oh Edward, I don't want to get engaged to you yet. If something were to happen….." I trailed off.

"_Izzy I need to project my thoughts." _I said. She complied.

"_Edward, I don't want to be engaged to you yet. If something were to happen during this war, to you or me, neither of us would be able to bear it. We can't be apart Edward, so for now, let's wait and push uncertainty behind us."_ I thought to him. He nodded.

"So it's not a no, just a wait a bit longer?" he questioned. I nodded, and he pulled me tight in his embrace. I hoped we could live, but our days were dwindling. All I knew was we were armed, but I had no idea if we were ready.

Drew POV

She was beautiful when she was sleeping. I looked at her soft features, smiling. I had to do this. To save her from this war. I had to help somehow with this. I could use my powers to hinder the Volturi. I laid Mary down on a bed in a room with blue curtains and pale gold sheets on the bed. The only way she was waking up was…….a true love's kiss. Hopefully that was me. If not……..well we might be looking around for a while.

"Mary, I know you can hear me. Don't hate me or panic. I have to do this, to save you. I can't risk you dying, since you are unarmed. Please please try to understand. If I don't comeback….don't miss me alright?" I told her. I kissed her forehead softly, and exited quickly. I prayed she would not hate me, as I joined the festivities.

Edward POV

The next few hours passed in a blur. Everyone talked to me, congratulating me on finding a mate……..and for 'banging' her last might. Apparently the WHOLE CASTLE heard us. Emmett and Aro were the WORST when it came to endless taunting.

"Getting some Eddie? I knew you had it in ya!" Emmett giggled.

"Emmett you are quite embarrassing so shut up and go find Rosalie." I said curtly. He nodded, a bit drunk.

"Oh RRRRRROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE." He yelled loudly. He ran up to the first blond he saw, grabbed her, and kissed her. Too bad it was the WRONG blond. He deserved Rosalie's wrath for that. Aro came up to me next.

"AHHHHhhhhhh Edward. So joo finally gots a mate hmmmm? That's nice. Joo an Disabella make a lurvely couple. OH CAIUS!!!!!!!!! Join the party. Lame-o." he said running off. I never thought I would live to see the day that Aro would be drunk as hell. It would have been funnier if we weren't killing them. I looked over at Bella, talking with Alice. She had changed out of her black gown, into a short blue dress. Alice was grinning like a maniac, and if Bella could blush, I'm sure she would be bright red right now. I missed her blush, but after last night, it didn't matter she wasn't human. Secretly, I was glad she was a vampire; her eyes still that lovely brown, with now topaz flecks. She was a goddess. Back on a topic not about Bella, I was glad that the people on our side were sober, save for Emmett. He was almost as drunk as Aro. Even CAIUS was drinking. Not as much, but still not sober enough to fight. We danced to some more upbeat music. I had claimed Bella's hand for the dance. Even though it was not as romantic as waltzing, I still enjoyed our time. I knew that tomorrow everything will change, for the better or worse. As long as I had time now, I intended to use it. Bella had told us to leave the castle before the war starts, and I hate to admit it, but we will have to wait outside, for a few reasons. I looked into Bella's eyes, and I could swear I saw everything she was fighting for.

A/N: I didn't like this chapter. I'm rushing the story, because I want to get into the battle and stuff. I think this story will be considerably shorter than the first one. After this though, I don't think I will do another story. I want to end it with this one, but I'm toying with ideas. Review and I'm sorry this is out late!

Emmett: I have another guest, you guys know her since she's been here before, give it up for AYRA8996

Edward and Bella are back together  
Max finds himself falling  
Falling for Andy  
While Drew finally get his lovely Mary  
But the war is calling  
Calling them back to reality  
Where you can lose the people you love  
The thing is the people you lose  
Aren't going to heaven above  
So all we can do is wait and hope  
and Hope that Bella's loved one's will cope


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Don't own Twilight. Also, hopefully I have this written for you, as I have bad writer's block.

Chapter 12: Day 3

Bella POV

Edward and I were together. Again. Izzy was in seventh heaven. It made her as woozy as I would have been if I drank that blood. Thank god that I have no bloodlust. That would be TERRIBLE. All the night while everyone had been partying, we had been in the room he first snuck into. We just talked for a bit….then it went to something……more. He knew, and I knew that tonight was the turning point. Anything could happen, and whatever we did, we couldn't stop it. I sighed.

"Edward…..I'm scared." I whispered. He pulled me close to him.

"How do you think I feel? I have to wait outside and pray you make it through this." He said. I smirked at him.

"Death can't stop true love….it can only delay it. I won't stop loving you, and I won't die either. I promise." I said.

"_You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." _Izzy told me quietly.

"_I know, but if it helps him……I have to." _I told her. She nodded.

"When you zone out like that, it makes me worried." Edward said.

"It's just Izzy. She's my inner. She helps me with my powers, and she is VERY perverted. She's been wanting me to jump you since she came to be." I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"So….you didn't want me, it was just Izzy?" he asked, very confused. I laughed.

"No I wanted you too, it's just Izzy was more….passionate about it." I said. He nodded.

"We should check on Emmett. Last time I saw him he was outside his room, singing. Rosalie saw him kiss another blond by accident." He said. I laughed.

"I saw that. Yeah Rose said she was banning him from the bed." I said. I grabbed his hand, and headed over towards my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of jeans, and a nice blue blouse. Edward pulled out jeans and a nice button down shirt. We dressed quickly and exited the room hand in hand.

Emmett POV (A/N: Because I just had to XD)

I was somewhere in a big spinning place. I had no idea where or what I was doing. Suddenly 2 people stood in front of me.

"Emmett, get off your lazy ass and go back to Rose." A woman said. I squinted at her.

"Who's you? Is you hawt? Who am I? Where's my Roooooossssssssieeeeeeeeee." I drawled out. I received a slap to the face.

"Emmett snap out of it. It's me, Edward, and Bella." A dude said. I giggled.

"Na na dude looks like a LADY na na dude looks like a laddddyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I sung out of tune. I giggled some more. "I wan my Rosieeeeeeeee. She lurvesssssssss me!" I said. I felt like I was floating.

"Ohhhhhhh I can float! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I said.

"No Emmett, that's just me and Edward carrying you. You are sobering up ASAP." The girl said again.

"Awwwwwww but I'ma havin soooooo much FUN!" I whined. She sighed.

"Emmett, you are truly hopeless. Bella can you help him?" The dude asked. I didn't hear her response, but I could feel the floaty sensation go awayyyyyyyyyyy. I felt like I was dropped. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them everything was in focus. I groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got drunk." Someone said. I looked and saw my brother Edward standing there, grinning like a maniac.

"Also, you kissed the wrong blond, and Rose banished you from your bed!" A chick said who I realized was my baby sister.

"I did WHAT!" I screamed. Bella laughed.

"You kissed the wrong blond. Now go find Rose and apologize." She said again. I nodded, eyes wide, and ran to find Rosie.

Bella POV

Emmett as a drunk was priceless. He acted the same as he always did, just when he was drunk he had an excuse for his behavior. We headed towards the main hall of the castle. Today there were no rules for what to do, just that tonight there was a big finish off, a last presentation, and fireworks. Whenever they announced for me to come on stage was when we would attack. At that time, all in the Volturi must be on stage to congratulate the new-coming vampire. It was the opportune time to strike and kill. I moaned at the fact I had to go find everyone and have them meet up in the courtyard. The Cullens volunteered to help. I gathered up the Amazonians, and the nomads. Everyone else got the Irish clan, the Egyptians, and Alistair. We were planning outside, and we didn't have to worry about a breach, because the Volturi were too drunk to care. The Romanians, Max, and I took the stand.

"Tonight is the night we fight." Started Vladimir. "We have been planning for a short time, but we are ready. The Cullens will not be present in this fight, but they will be outside the castle. Does everyone have their weapons?" he questioned. Everyone who was assigned one nodded. Mine was concealed perfectly.

"That being said, Isabella will put up a shield around every single one of you. You should all be safe. The main targets of this will be Alec and Jane. Next should be Dimitri and Felix I think. Aro, Marcus, and Caius should be on that level too, because they might try to escape. That is all for now, try to enjoy yourselves and at 8 pm, be ready to fight." Stefan said. They all nodded and exited before they were missed. Edward and I stayed out here, sitting in the courtyard. He looked at me.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened……..if prom didn't go the way it did?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I had a couple times. Mostly I wondered if I had been a fling, and I always imagined that we would be together forever, happy and in love. Now though, I just pray I can live through another day. And I always hope Andy is safe." I said.

"Who's Andy?" he asked. I forgot I haven't told him.

"Well, apparently she is Stefan's granddaughter, and I happened to save her from Max's need for blood." I said.

"So……she's human, but not?" he questioned. I nodded.

"She's mostly human. More so human than vampire." I said. "What time is it?" I asked.

"3 pm." He said. I gasped.

"How long have we been out here?" I questioned.

"Awhile." He said. I just shook my head.

"That sounds like that vampire movie, Daylight. The character Beth asked the guy Edwin how old he was, and he just said awhile." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Psh they tried to make vampires sparkle, but the guy just looked like he fell in a bucket of glitter." Edward said laughing (A/N: No offense to the graphics in Twilight, but I had to put that in there, cause I didn't realize how that sounded until now.) I laughed along with him

"Do you ever feel like we're in a movie?" I asked him.

"Sometimes I really do. It feels surreal." He said.

"We should go inside." I said suddenly. He nodded, taking my hand in his.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes Bella?" he asked. His face was radiant, a light and intensity in his eyes I've never seen before.

"Promise me something." I said

"Anything." He replied.

"I was hoping you would say that. I need you to swear to me that you will not return to the castle until it's all over. You have no protection, and that will just cause us more trouble than it's worth." I said. He sighed.

"I don't want to agree with you, but I have to. Bella please please please stay safe." He begged.

"I will live Edward. Do not doubt." I said, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Alistair POV

Why I agreed to this I have no idea. I mean, what we were doing would get us killed. Isabella was getting ready to take the stage, everyone in place. We had to pretend to be little minions of the Volturi, participating and such. My gun was ready, hidden in the jacket I had thrown on. My dear friend Carlisle had left. I was mad that the Cullens sat this one out, but they also weren't armed like I was. I suddenly felt a presence over me. It was getting close anyway. I knew it was a shield Isabella had created. No gifts could affect us.

"We welcome to our vampire community…..Isabella Marie Swan." Caius said on the Volturi's behalf. You could tell he didn't want to, but Aro was drunk and Marcus was extracted from the building. It was made clear that he would not be harmed, so the Cullens dragged him outside with them. I saw Isabella's brother Maxwell flash the symbol, and he jumped up onto the stage, gun drawn, and proceeded to shoot Jane first. There was a shriek of pain, and where she once stood, was a small pile of ashes burnt black and smelling of sweet incense. As soon as the Volturi saw what had happened, and registered it, they sent out Alec and everyone else. Corin ran at me, attempting to use his gift of paralysis, but Bella's shield protected me. I shot him down, and with a start I realized this was just the beginning. The war had begun.

A/N: I KNOW YOU WANTED THE FIGHT, BUT I WANTED A CLIFF HANGER FOR IT! I WILL WORK ON IT ASAP, SO REVIEW AND ENJOY.

Emmett: Tori is getting very lazy! She makes all the other people write poems for her now. So I am making her write one!

Me: NOOOOOO I HAVE TO WRITE. Grrrrrr.

The Volturi's time is really short

This is a mission they can't abort

Mary's sleeping and dreaming

While everyone is screaming

Oh the horror

Bella must become a restorer


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 13: Fight

Bella POV

As soon as Jane was killed by Max, chaos ensued. Renata charged at me, and in that event, I pulled the trigger and killed her. She looked at me strangely, almost like she was _relieved_. It surprised me, but I didn't let that get the better of me. Santiago came at me next. I could see the look in his eye, the one that told me he knew that I was the one powering this operation. He tried to throw a punch at me, but my shield deflected it. He was livid, shocked, and scared all at the same time. I looked away as I pulled the trigger for the second time today, his body becoming a pile of ashes. The Volturi's numbers were dwindling fast, this war was easy. I looked over at Vladimir, holding Alec in a chokehold. He looked over at me

"Isabella shoot both of us. I lost my weapon when I fought one of the wives." He pleaded. I hesitated

"Did you not think there would be casualties? Shoot him and me NOW!" he yelled.

"May your soul rest in peace." I whispered. I shot, and hit my mark. They were dead. I prayed a prayer over Vladimir's ashes, and spat at Alec's ashes. I knew retribution had been paid for the Romanians. Then, what I saw shocked me. I saw DREW fighting. On OUR side. He wanted to help.

"DREW!" I yelled. "You have no weapon! What are you going to do!" I yelled. He looked over at me, then sped over.

"I'm going to keep you safe." He whispered. I looked at him, my brain feeling hazy.

"Drew NO don't so this." I pleaded. "They need my shield." I whispered. He nodded curtly.

"Alright but I won't leave LOOK OUT!" he yelled, as Demetri charged at us. He punched him in the jaw, and I shot him. It worked out well. I paused a moment. The only people still alive were Aro, Caius, Athendora, and Heidi. We won pretty much. I saw Garrett shot Athendora, while Senna hit Heidi in the back of her head, then proceeded to shot. The only 2 people alive now were Aro and Caius. Stefan approached the cowering drunk men.

"You have pushed us around for hundreds of years now. Now we are taking our stand. You have nothing now. Prepare to die." He said, pulling the trigger. Aro screamed as his body burned rapidly. Caius was burned at the same time, but he took it better than Aro. No remorse was in his eyes, his face twisted in a smirk. I was amazed. When it was over, I surveyed the damage, and was shocked that the only casualty was Vladimir. That was until I saw my brother, and then I screamed.

Edward POV

We got the news that it was safe to enter the castle. We dragged Marcus back with us into the castle. Then I heard Bella's scream. I ran quickly, coming to her side.

"Oh Max. Why Max why!" she was sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to console her, but to no avail. I looked at her fallen brother, and was horrified. His arms were charred to a crisp. He smiled weakly at Bella.

"Hey Bells we did it. We got rid of the Volturi." He said. She sobbed/laughed at the same time.

"Yeah we did. We did good. Now you just got to live for Andy." She told him. I picked up on his thoughts.

"_I am going to live, I just won't have use of my arms." _He thought miserably.

"I'll try to help with the pain, and maybe heal it." Bella said. She zoned out, and I only assumed she was talking to her alter ego Izzy she started crying again.

"I-I-I can't h-heal you!" she wailed. Max nodded in acceptance.

"_Edward I know you can hear me, take care of her for me. Comfort her. You have my blessing." _He thought. I nodded minutely.

"We need to get you back to the castle." Bella said. "Andy is there, and I told her I would come back ASAP." She said. I picked her up, cradling her to my chest.

"I'll go too." I whispered. She nodded.

"Tell Stefan we are leaving." She said. I walked over to him.

"I am escorting Bella and her brother back to the castle. We will return soon with Makenna, Charles, and Andy." He said. Stefan nodded. I walked back over to Bella's brother, and helped him up. He was fine, but he would never use his arms again. I held Bella close as she sobbed for her brother, while Max was trying to sooth her. We could not cheer her up, and it killed me inside. I hoped she could become well and happy again.

A/N: Leaving it off here. Review please.

Max is hurt

There is no more high alert

Can he be saved

He has been highly depraved.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Twilight, and also sorry for not updating yesterday, I took a day of rest and spent father's day with my dad/ XD so here is the next chapter.

Chapter 14: Correcting mistakes.

Bella POV

I buried my face in Edward's stone chest, tears flowing freely with no signs of stopping. All that repeated in my head was _"He's hurt he's hurt."_ Izzy was in no better shape.

"_Stupid Vladimir! Why did he have to go and say that 'this is war. Did you not expect casualties?' I mean, I understand in a way, but it's MAX we're talking about." _She said. At least she wasn't saying stupid random things that would make me feel worse. When we arrived at the castle, I took in a full assessment of Max's arms. They were burned so badly. I knew that if he was human he would be dead right now. The nerves in his arms were sure to be damaged. I tried t stop crying, and so far I was succeeding. I felt Edwards's arms around my waist holding me in a tight embrace. I looked back into his eyes, seeing pain in them. He didn't like to see me hurt. I pulled out and took his hand, ready to see Andy. I had missed her so much these few days, but how was I going to tell her about Max and Vladimir? I sighed.

Max POV

Damn you to hell Santiago damn you! I thought. He found a weak point in my shield, and shattered it. He had managed to get a hold on my arm, and tried yanking the gun from my hands. In that effort, he managed to burn my arms, however I got my revenge by killing him. Now, I have no arms. I probably will never be able to hug my sister again, or hold Andy. Oh Andy. I failed her I suppose. I am alive, but my injuries are too hard for my sister to handle. And that flame had to have something else in it to seal off the ability to use vampire venom to heal it. I groaned mentally. Edward pulled open the castle door, Bella's hand tightly held in his grasp, and I stood there, useless. I entered the castle, and it felt different. I suppose it's because no one else is here. Makenna rounded the corner.

"Oh your back! Did we win?" she asked in a cheery voice. Bella nodded.

"We wiped them all out…." She said. I could tell she was choking back tears. "Vladimir is dead though. He had me kill him because he lost his gun." She said quietly.

"He didn't lose his gun." I stated. She looked at me.

"What do you mean?"She asked me. She was trying not to look at my arms. I couldn't blame her.

"He had his gun when he fought Alec. He could have won. He should have." I told her.

"Why then……….." she trailed off. She didn't want to think about War anymore.

"Edward, take Bella upstairs somewhere. She needs rest. She's done so much for us today, well tonight I guess." I said. He nodded, taking Bella with him. She took a last glance at me, and once she was upstairs, I heard the waterworks starting. I turned to Makenna.

"I'm not sure Andy should see me." I told her. Her eyes widened in shock. I figured that would happen, since I was constantly calling to make sure Andy was alright. I was her Uncle Max

"Why not? She's been waiting for you." She said. I nodded. I knew that, but I couldn't break her heart about my arms.

"I….sustained an incurable injury." I said. Makenna gasped.

"How?" she asked.

"In one of the fights, my shield was shattered, and I was attacked. I have no use of my arms anymore." I said. Makenna walked over, and gently took one of my arms in her hands. She surveyed the damage to them, gasping lightly.

"We should clean the wounds off a bit. Come to the kitchen. It will be easier to work there." She told me. I followed obediently. When we got there, a sick feeling came in my stomach. Andy was there, with Charles. I mentally slapped myself.

"UNCLE MAX!" she yelled. She ran over and gave me a hug. I stood stock still.

"Uncle Max, why won't you hug me back?" she asked, looking at me with sad eyes. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Andy, remember when I promised I would come back alive?" I asked her, leaning down. She nodded slowly.

"Well I am here now, but I'm not all well and perfect." I said.

"What do you mean Uncle Max?" she asked. I nodded to Makenna. She walked over, and started rolling up my sleeves.

"I was hurt in the battle. A bad man attacked me, but he left his mark. I know this will scare you, but you need to know." I said. Once my arms were exposed, Andy started crying.

U-uncle M-M-max. W-why? She sobbed. Her tears fell softly on my charred skin. They felt soothing. I wanted so desperately for Andy to be happy, but her tears fell in more abundance on both my arm now. They pain I had felt before was fading. Andy looked at me.

"Uncle Max 'hic' (A/N: she's hiccupping.) What's 'hic' happening?" she asked me. I looked at my arms, and could see the charred areas peeling off, exposing new skin, a strange occurrence.

"Impossible." I whispered. "Those wounds were incurable. How did you……" I trailed off. Of course. She did have vampire in her blood. It was unnerving that this child could heal me in such a short time. My arms were good as new now. I flexed my muscle, no pain shooting up through them. I jumped in joy, lifting Andy up.

"You healed me!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Yay! Uncle Max is alright!" she said. Makenna and Charles looked at us in shock.

"I have to tell your mother right away!" I exclaimed. I ran out of the room.

"Andy stay here and eat something will you? Makenna said that you won't eat. So go ahead I'll be back soon." I said. I ran upstairs to the room my sister was in. I opened the door.

"Hey Bella guess-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly. My sister stared at me in shock, pulling the sheet covers up over her.

"Uhm Hi Max! What did you want to tell us?" she asked nervously. I glared, then softened my eyes. Bella wasn't the little girl she once was. She could take care of herself.

"Andy healed me somehow! Look!" I yelled. Bella gasped, and Edward was still in shock at being seen…..by basically his brother-in-law.

"Max that's great! Let me get dressed, and we'll celebrate! We should go back to Volturi castle. After all, we were just picking up Makenna, Charles, and Andy." She said. Edward sighed, a bit put out. I mentally laughed.

"Alright. Let's go." Bella and Edward went to stand, and I ran away screaming at the top of my lungs "MY EYES MY VIRGIN EYES NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" when I got back downstairs, Andy asked me what virgin eyes were.

Marcus POV

I felt a lot different than I once did inside these walls. This time, being here, I felt FREE. I felt maybe I could be happy. I missed Didyme, but my brothers, and everyone holding me here were gone. I could be happy. I looked around the hall where the war took place. I felt guilty that I survived, but then I realized this was our chance to reshape the vampire world. Stefan came over to me.

"I lost my brother." He said. He was trying to be emotionless, but it wasn't working to well. I could see the ties he had to his brother were strong. I nodded slightly.

'Yes…..he would have been a good leader to have." I said. Stefan looked at me.

"I think you and I should rule. Think about it. You, the last Volturi, and me, the last Romanian. It could work. We could create a democracy, and use the castles as refuges for vampires. We could all group together and have our own world. It could work, and we could all get blood from the blood bank, or eat animals like the yellow eyes." He said. It was a good plan.

"We would have to ask if everyone would want to us as leaders." I said. "I think no matter who leads though, your plan will be set into motion. We can have a board or something, and have FAIR trials, instead of the ones my brothers set up."

"Yes." He agreed. He then walked off, leaving me to my thoughts. Then of course someone else came up. Carlisle Cullen.

"It is a bit strange…..having them gone, yet at the same time, it's a relief. The fire used to kill them is also ironic in a way I suppose." He said. He was wise in his 365 years.

"Yes…..like a phoenix, this castle will be reborn from ashes, along with the vampire world. We will start anew. Stefan and I discussed things we would like to see change, but we want to have a democracy so we want everyone together for it." I told him.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." He said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I found this on Aro. I think he wanted to keep it from you." He told me, handing me a letter with my name on it. I recognized that writing as Didyme's.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded, walking away. I opened the envelope carefully.

_Dear Marcus, _

_I have little time to write this. My brother wants one of us dead. I know it will be me, and I know what will happen when he does. I just want you to know that I love you with my whole heart, and my plan was to run away with you where we could be free. I know that won't happen, no matter how desperately I wanted it to. I'm sorry, but one day I know you will have the help and strength to get rid of your brothers. _

_Love always, Didyme. _

I read the letter quietly, pain flowing through my undead veins. This was not fair. I wanted her back so badly. I looked to the sky. It cleared a bit, and the moon was full. I nodded.

"_You always did look out for me didn't you Didyme? Well now it's my turn to watch out for others. I love you Didyme, wherever you may be._

A/N: I'm tired. And sick. And bored. This chapter was 4 pages long. I didn't like how it came out, but it was the basic idea. Anyway review, and whatever. Oh yeah, it was fun writing the part with Max and the room. I'm sure you know why he screamed XD wink wink.

Emmett: The Voluri are dead. I told you I was Emmett the Bard, Kicker of asses.

Me: -_- Emmett, you didn't even fight the Volturi you ding dong.

Emmett: Very funny. I want to write a poem about my brother and sister this time.

Little Eddie's getting some

I really wish I could drink some rum

Me: . Emmett……….this story is only rated 'T' for teen.

Emmett: So?

Me: Never mind. EMMETT SAYS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Twilight. Also, I forgot to wake up Mary XD I am going to actually write that in there. On with the story

Chapter 15

Drew POV

My masters were gone. Dead. Finished. El Zippo. Nada. Goose eggs. GONE!!!! I was over-joyed. Even though Master Marcus was alive, I was happy. He had never been mean to me anyway, nor did he want to be there. I sighed in relief. I couldn't help but think I forgot something. Oh well. I'm sure it is nothing. I thought of my lovely Mary. I was surprised she wasn't screaming at me for locking her up in that room. Ha-ha-ha………………OH NO!!!!! MARY! Snap. I forgot to actually wake her up. I was dreading this. I knew she would be pissed at me for that. I cringed, but knew that I had to wake her up if I intended to marry her. I ascended the stairs, but paused outside her room. I hoped she could forgive me. I would do ANYTHING to prove I loved her. I wanted—no NEEDED—her. Without her I was in that lonely dark place, suppressing bad memories and avoiding new ones. I didn't want to return there. When she entered my life, the darkness began to disperse, and a bright white light seemed to shine. It had not mattered I was an evil creature, and that forgiveness she gave me became an addiction. I craved her love. Now, I would have to show her I love her. I entered slowly, the door creaking open. I walked over to her side. She was so beautiful in sleep, I almost didn't want to touch her and disturb the image. I leaned into her slowly, ready to kiss her. I pushed my lips against her gently, receiving no response. I continued to plant soft kisses on her, but it didn't seem to work. I sighed, and sat on the bed. I was really about to cry.

"Great….first mother…….now Mary…….I couldn't wake her up." I whispered quietly. Tears started sliding down my face, and I started to lose myself to that darkness, when I was woken up…….by a punch.

"ANDREW SALVATORE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! WE ARE TOGETHER IN A REALATIONSHIP WHICH MEANS WE WORK TOGETHER NOT A DICTATORSHIP!" she screamed at me, hitting me every so often. "WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED? HOW WOULD I LIVE THEN KNOWING I COULD DO NOTHING TO HELP THAT!" she said. She started losing steam, and then tears formed in her violet eyes. "I love you. How can you do this." She whispered. I pulled her in my arms.

"I'm sorry…never again will I do that." I told her. She nodded.

"Good, now I want to see my sister. She is alright……RIGHT?" she questioned. I laughed and nodded, hoisting her up off the bed. We descended the stairs, and met up with everyone. We were to discuss the plans of the vampire world.

Bella POV

Andy was on my back while we ran. She insisted on seeing me, which made me happy. Also, her healing my brother was amazing. I was shocked at her abilities, but I knew she was royalty after all. I thought back to Edward and my time together in our room at the castle. It was REALLY embarrassing being caught in bed…by my brother. It was funny though watching him run away screaming about virgin eyes. When Andy asked about what virgin eyes were that was even funnier, but he did have a safe definition of virgin, without tainting her mind. We were back at Volturi castle quickly, eager to see our family. First, we were greeted by our family the Cullens. I introduced them to a blushing Andy, and listened to her and Emmett's interaction.

"Why did it take your mother so long to get here?" he asked her. Andy smiled brightly.

"Well mommy and daddy were upstairs, and Uncle Max went to get them, but he ran away screaming about his virgin eyes!" she exclaimed happily. Emmett raised an eyebrow at this comment, and then burst into laughter.

"Good one! Hey Eddie nice job man!" he said. I glared at Emmett.

"Not. In. Front. Of. My. DAUGHTER!" I screeched. He backed away slowly.

"We should probably go inside. They want to discuss the vampire world's reformation." Jasper said. I nodded, heading for the door holding Edward's hand, and Andy on my back. There were many chairs there in the room for everyone.

"Ahhhhh young Isabella, Maxwell, and Edward have returned." Stefan said.

"Do not forget about Makenna and Charles." Edward said. Stefan nodded.

"I thank you Makenna and Charles for taking care of my granddaughter." He said. They nodded, taking a seat. We followed their example. I sat Andy in my lap, hugging her tightly.

"Marcus and I have been discussing plans for a government for vampires. We have thought out a plan but we need your approval, and votes." Stefan started. "We think that we want to establish the Volturi castle and Castle Báthory as refuges for vampires in the world. We thought also, since the houses are huge, have all the vampires live in them if they wanted. A few other notes were we wanted representatives from each coven on a council to help create laws and have fair trials if crimes are committed. Another is having rulers who have power to suggest laws and protect everyone from any harm. If you agree with this raise your hands." He said. Every hand rose without hesitation.

"Alright then." Marcus said. "That being decided, who should be the leaders?" he asked. I stood up.

"You and Stefan, possibly add a third someday. I think every year more vampires might be created another ruler is added." I said. They nodded. I looked to the crowd.

"Raise your hands if you agree." I said. Once again everyone's hand shot up. I was happy. "That being said, we need representatives from each coven." I said. In the end, the representatives were Carlisle, Eleazar, Garrett, Alistair, Amun, Siobhan, and Zafrina. The Denali clan had arrived a few minutes prior to our entrance. They knew nothing of the war, but wanted to help rebuild. It was also decided that everyone wanted to stay here, that way the council was available at anytime, and all the families stayed together. The first law was that if human blood was needed, we had to get it from a blood bank. No more hunting humans, only animals or drinking donated blood. That rule made me ecstatic. I hugged Edward and Andy in a tight embrace. Edward laughed in joy. Everyone cheered, and I knew this would be a forever I would enjoy. I was with my family, my brother was with me again, I had a beautiful daughter who would love my brother, and Mary and Drew were reunited once more. I had a feeling this could be a happily ever after even after what we had been through.

A/N: I think next chapter will be an epilogue of a time skip when Andy has grown. I will also post a one-shot on this story of what happened to Jacob and then I will post the alternate chapter 2, which had the man as a stranger. Anyway review, and hope to post soon. Also, the reason I wanted this done was because I am going away this weekend to my friend's trailer, which has no cell reception, internet access or cable. I will be cut off from society. Anyway thanks to you all for your continuous support XD. No poem here, but I am writing a little script thing to try to make you laugh

Emmett: Ha-ha. Max caught Bells and Eddie in bed! Hmph his eyes are probably the only virgin thing about him. (Enter Andy)

Andy: Uncle Emmett what do you mean that is the only virgin thing about him? Has he experienced everything else already?

Emmett: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is great. Well you see Andy……

Bella: .. ABOUT. IT.

Emmett: What are you going to do?

Bella: Take away your title.

Emmett: NOOOOOOOO I AM EMMETT THE BARD KICKER OF A—

Edward: -_- not in front of our daughter Emmett.

Max: It was an accident it's not my fault Edward and m sister were doing that! (Blushes)

Andy: Doing what Uncle Max?

Max: . Why must this happen to me. Well you see um your mom and dad were um…..WRESTLING!

Andy: Ohhhhhh geez you make it sound like they were having sex!

Bella: . Emmett what did you do!

Emmett: Nothing she knew that all on her own.

Edward: Emmett you sicken me.

A/N: That was VERY STUPID! But I was bored. Now review XD


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is the last chapter, but I am posting one-shots in this story

Epilogue: A hundred years

Marcus POV

I laid the flower carefully on her grave. I missed Didyme so much over these hundred years. I saw love develop between all our people, some taking longer to realize their feelings. I had no one thanks to my brother. I hated him for killing her. She was his sister. I sighed, tracing the letters on her tombstone. I could picture the coffin below, clear as bell. That day my heart died along with her. I heard footfalls behind me, and turned to see Isabella, hand-in-hand with Edward. I remembered the first time I saw Isabella, and she was ready to die with her beloved, and Edward was willing to die as well. The intensity of their love was amazing.

"You do tend to come out here when you need to think." Isabella said. I nodded.

"And?????" I questioned. What did it matter I came to visit the grave.

"She would want you happy you know." Edward said. I glared

"It is hard to be happy when the only person you love is ripped from your side by death!" I exclaimed. Edward and Isabella had a mischievous smile on their faces.

"What now?" I asked exasperated. I had work to do, and remembering these emotions I had once held dear in my heart were now poisoning me and suffocating me.

"Well are you certain that Didyme is actually dead?" Edward asked me. I looked at him, and then looked away.

"Of course. I saw her body cold and dead. They had powers that could kill you without leaving a mark." I said. I hated remembering her cold still body, although I did realize technically we were dead, but I knew she would never smile again.

"Oh. Well then we just have to change your mind." Isabella said. She gave a slight nod, and 3 people emerged. The first 2 were Mary and Drew, and upon closer examination I saw the one person I thought I would never see again. Didyme. I rushed up and held her tight to me. Her porcelain face was exquisite as always, her soft black hair falling in curls around her shoulder, and golden eyes that held the same fire they always did.

"How???????" I whispered. Isabella and Edward linked arms smiling.

"Well I never believed that the Volturi could actually do that, and Drew just confirmed that he didn't have that power. We did learn though, that we had the power to cast over a coma like spell to make the person appear dead in most ways. I'll have Didyme tell you what happened." Isabella said.

"You see Marcus, my brother came to me at night, and told me you didn't want to run away with me anymore, and told me that he could pretend to kill me, and then he would dig up my grave and get me out of the country. I didn't want to agree with it, because I didn't believe my brother, so I said no, then he just knocked me out anyway. When I woke up I was dumped in a random country. I never returned, because he threatened to kill you. All these years I was waiting for the time to return so we could start our lives again." She said. I pulled her tighter to me.

"Now we have forever." I whispered.

Bella POV

The reuniting of Marcus and Didyme was so romantic. I was happy for them. They deserved their happiness they always longed for. Our freedom was a bit different though. Our rules in the vampire world were to stay secret UNLESS we found our true love, and no more human hunting. Surprisingly everyone complied, many of them using the blood bank like Max. His friend Chase came to live at the castle, along with many others. We got the changes we wanted, and it was fairer than it had been for thousands of years. I looked at my husband smiling.

"Did you think life would be like this?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I don't think I ever did." He said.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." He whispered. I giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. Then, we were interrupted by our 2 girls.

"Mommmmmm Daddddddd Renee took my favorite jeans again!" Beth whined. I sighed, grabbing Edward's hand.

"Renee don't take your sisters clothes anymore." I yelled. They entered our room glaring at each other. They were twins who looked alike but were completely different. They were done aging now, and had grown up to be beautiful young girls. Beth had bronze hair and green eyes. She was a spitting image of her father's human look. Renee however had brown eyes complimenting her bronze hair. Beth's full name was Elizabeth Alice Cullen named for Edward's human mother and our sister Alice. She liked to shop A LOT, usually taking her credit cards everywhere. I was also certain she slept with them under her pillow. She was outgoing and funny. She also listened to Emmett way too much. Renee's full name was Renee Carly Cullen. She was the exact opposite of her twin. She preferred to play instruments, and she was very shy. They were sweet though when they weren't arguing. I didn't forget about Andy though. She had love now with Max, and had married him about 25 years ago. They were deeply in love, although it did kind of scare me that my brother was banging my daughter. She was the heir to the vampire world basically and had been trained to protect and care for everyone. Her golden hair was to her waist, and her face was beautiful. I sighed. They were growing up so fast. I never thought I would have them though. Most vampires can't have children, because our bodies cannot change along with the pregnancy. Since Mary bit me, I retained some human qualities, one of them being that my body can accommodate carrying a child. It stunned me how far I had come from being a human to being a savior in a vampire world.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked me. I smiled.

"How fast eternity is flying by. Our girls are grown up, and the vampire world is in its prime. It just seems so much different than I pictured it." I said. He smiled mischievous, lust clear in his eyes.

"You said that the girls are growing up so fast. I agree, so let's try again." He said. I smiled at him.

"And when do you propose we start Mr. Cullen?" I asked, playing along.

"Now." He said jumping on me. I thought quietly to myself.

_So many years we will be together now. I did get my happily ever after after all. I never thought I would, but I'm happy and alive…..sort of. Thank you Edward, for saving me. _

The

End

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

A/N: So ends this story. I didn't like it much; my fav chapter was probably the one before this. Don't forget that I am going to post one-shots on here. First up will be the alternate chapter 2, followed by A Jacob one-shot, and now I am going to do one on Andy and Max getting together and also, Mary having a child, since she isn't all vampire. I think that would be funny XD. Thank you so much for support and taking time to read and review. XD.

Emmett: That was a sappy ending.

Bella: No it wasn't

Izzy: You can't hear me Emmett, but you only think that because you didn't make an appearance.

Emmett: What happened to Rose and me anyway?

Me: Well Emmett you see, Rose allowed you back in the bed, and you guys went on as you always did.

Emmett: Who are you?

Me: The author

Emmett: So you gave me my title

Me: Yep

Emmett: Sweet.

Bella: Why did you do that? All I ever hear him say is I am Emmett the Bard, Kicker of Asses.

Andy: MOM!

Bella: Oh come on your ears have handled worse than that.

Andy: Yeah.

A/N: That was lame and not funny, but I night do a script for Emmett, and that would be the whole chapter.


	17. Alternate Chapter 2 First OneShot

A/N: Still not owning Twilight. This is the first one-shot, the one of the chapter 2 alternate world, which changed the storyline completely. Enjoy

Bella POV

I stared down our foe. He was hungry, and I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this shield. I was weakening; I hadn't taken any blood yet. The man had Brown hair falling to his shoulders, and piercing red eyes. He would have been attractive in his human life, but now he was a cold image of the living person he once was. He smirked.

"What's your name young one?" he asked. I hardened my gaze.

"Isabella Swan. How bout you pretty boy?" I asked sarcastically. His red eyes widened.

"Swan……any relation to Maxwell Swan? He asked I glared harder at him.

"He's my brother. Why do you ask?" I questioned. He bared his teeth at me.

"He was my first meal, I must say he was delicious, no resistance either. He only said he had to live. I asked him why. "My sister", he replied. It was very peculiar to me. I would have let him live but the need was so maddening--" He said.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled. I could not believe I was face to face with my brother's killer. A vampire no less. He was mocking my pain. I held the little girl tighter to me.

"I'll fight you. If I win I kill you, if you win you kill me and take the girl." I said to him

"No deal. Find me when you're stronger and your hatred stronger. I'll be back. I won't kill the girl though. Goodbye Miss Swan." he said, and then was gone. I stared at the space that once was occupied by a monster. I looked at the little girl in my arms.

"Hello. My name is Bella. Can you tell me where your mommy and daddy are?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Over the hill there." She said. I nodded and walked at a human pace. I saw a couple standing there anxious looks on their faces. When they saw me with their daughter, they ran over quickly.

"My baby my baby" the woman cried.

"Thank you so much miss. Thank you for bringing Andy back." He said. I nodded.

"She's fine. A man was chasing her, but nothing happened. I intervened." I said.

"How can we help you?" the woman asked.

"What country am I in?" I asked. They looked at me strangely.

"England." They said in unison. Great. Only several other countries to cross before hitting Romania.

"I have to go." I said. "Take care of your daughter. I was frightened for her. I had no idea what that man would do." I said, then took off at a human pace, running for Romania

Alice POV

Edward had sent Jasper and me to South America. I desperately wanted to party it up in Rio, but I knew Bella came first. So far we found no trace of her in any cities, but we won't give up. Jasper tried picking up on her emotions, and I tried to see her future, but it was like there was a wall protecting her from being found. I wondered what powers she would have, but first we needed to find her.

A/N: I sincerely hope this isn't the chapter I have to post. I hope you guys wanted Max to be a vampire. This was stupid. Anyway review


	18. Jacob Oneshot

A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is the Jacob one-shot. I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST! I ENDED UP LEAVING AT SIX IN THE MORNING, SO I COULDN'T UPDATE

JACOB POV

I sat on the couch mindlessly watching TV. I could not get that girl's image out of my head. I tried to make myself imprint on her the first time I met her, but I just couldn't. I got up. I did not need to sit her sulking. I yanked open the door.

"Not to late son." My father said.

"Yeah yeah." I replied. I slipped of my t-shirt and shoes, and took off running. It cleared my head, and then I morphed into my wolf form. I was bombarded by thoughts.

"_The Cullens are gone Jake." _Sam said. I mentally gasped.

"_Did they take the girl with them?" _I questioned.

"……_.Yes." _he finally said. I was mad.

"_Did they turn her?" _I asked.

"_Yes, but she was dying, and they are never coming back to Forks. They are going to stay in Italy with all the other vampires. The government was recently reformed, so that they can protect humans, and all be together." _ He thought to me. Each word was a blow to my gut. I was shaking.

"_No. no. NO!" _I yelled I was going crazy now. I pictured Bella, cold and deadly. I didn't like it one bit. I ran faster and farther away. I ended up in Vancouver. I sat down panting, and yanking up my jeans. I sat by a small lake, staring at its peacefulness and beauty. I heard a gasp, and I turned sharply. There was a girl around my age there. She had brown hair, and captivating eyes. I felt like she was an anchor in this world, holding me down instead of gravity. She blushed at the intensity of my gaze.

"Ummm Hi. My name is Becky." She said.

"Hi….I'm Jacob." I stuttered. She blushed harder.

"You're not from around here are you." She said quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm from Forks." I said. She nodded.

"I have family there. I visit every summer." She said. I smiled.

"Then maybe." I said, stepping toward her. "You can come visit the rez I live on." I said. She smiled.

"Alright. I'll have to take you up on that. Here's my number. Call me sometime." I said. I smiled widely.

"How old are you that way I won't be doing anything illegal." I said.

"15. How about you?" she questioned.

"16. That's perfect. I'll be waiting for you this summer. I'll call you when I get back home." I said. I walked up and pecked her on the check, then took off running. I smiled to myself as Becky's image started to replace Bella's. Maybe I could be happy. Somehow I felt like I was destined to be with this girl, and now I had her number and she was going to visit the rez. I knew that this would be a wonderful life.

A/N: Eh it turned out okay. I'm tired. And bored. And hungry. I'm going. Later people hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Twilight. I'm sorry for not updating, but I went away, and I've been in this writers' funk. I don't know, I think I'm just losing interest in writing now, but I said I would have one-shots, so here's another one. I was going to do Max/Andy next, but I will do Vladimir's POV when he was going to kill Alec. It came to my attention that it was confusing that he did/didn't have a gun, so here you go.

One-shot: Vladimir's POV

Vladimir POV

The first shot rang out loudly. As soon as it was fired, our army was ready. They headed out in different directions, choosing their victims. I knew I wanted Alec dead. He had killed many of our followers and helped overthrow us. No amount of blood spilled could make up for the loss of the people we learned to care about. So as penance, I would have Alec's life. I ran up, protected by Isabella's shield, and threw a punch. He dodged it, and a faint mist appeared, but no effect took place. I smiled a predator's smile, his power rendered useless. His shock could not be hidden. I tried to grab his cloak, but he moved out of the way quickly, spinning around to deliver a blow to my shield. I saw a small crack forming, making me wary. I threw a kick, and managed to connect with my target, but not doing any major damage. Alec smiled.

"If you think you can take me down, you are wrong." He said. He looked smug about it, and I was determined to wipe that expression of his evil, ugly face.

"I can't take you out………..ALONE." I said. I punched him roughly in the face, and he staggered back a bit. I had my gun still, but the risk of using it was too high. I could misfire and he could get away. I knew what I needed to do. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, effectively pulling him in a headlock. I scanned the room quickly, looking for someone open, when I spied Isabella.

"Isabella! Shoot both of us. I lost my weapon when I fought one of the wives." I pleaded. I was an old man, and had no way of defeating Alec now. All I could do was sacrifice myself, and drag him to hell with me. She was hesitant, shooting on of her own fighters. I had to make her understand. "Did you not think there would be casualties? Shoot him and me NOW!" I yelled at her. She HAD to do it. It was the only way for him to die, and me to be satisfied. He was beginning to struggle against my grip. I held tighter.

"May your soul rest in peace." She whispered. She pulled the trigger on her gun, and fire rushed towards us. It hit Alec first, his screams descending. I bit my lip, trying to be silent in my death. I needed to be strong. Flames licked at my body, pain a thousand times worse than any I had felt before became unbearable as I spent my last few moments. All I knew was that the future was now entrusted to my brother, and young Isabella and Maxwell. My soul ripped out of my ashes, descending for final judgment, Alec still in my grasp.

"You finally got what you deserved. Your life for the hundreds you took. Now we both get our judgment. I just hope I get to see you rot in hell you son of a bitch." I said. He stared at me, and as we went towards a light, I felt no fear, only happiness. I hoped Claire would be there for me. The woman I had loved, and who had died at Alec's hands. No one knows what happens in death. As for me, well maybe we vampires don't get heaven or hell, but we get our revenge.

A/N: I don't like the ending, but I explained why he did/didn't have his gun, and he got to get Alec killed. Anyway, review, and hopefully I'll be out of my funk. I don't know.


End file.
